Obsessive Thoughts
by Han SunHee
Summary: [Reto Fanficker VI] Ino haría todo lo posible para meter a Uchiha Sasuke en la cárcel, con el escabroso, pero placentero deseo de que su cuerpo se pudriera hasta descomponerse dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Se lo prometió a su amiga con fervor y determinación: Yamanaka Ino se vengaría de ese maldito enfermo y asesino de cara bonita.
**¡Alooooha!**

 **¿Sabéis? A veces me pregunto qué coño me pasa por la cabeza cuando escribo algo.**

 **Revisando el montón de escritos sueltos que tenía guardados por ahí en una carpeta, me topé con éste; si no mal recuerdo, lo hice el año pasado, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Así que, sí, ya se pueden dar una idea de lo... "cuerda" que estaba. Y, sí, recuerdo que lo había escrito tan a la carrera que cuando vi la hora de nuevo, sólo habían pasado unos diez minutos XD**

 **Pero, leyéndolo una y otra vez, agregando una que otra cosa, me di cuenta de que me gustó el resultado ^^. Aunque suene raro ._.**

 **Eeeeeh... En fin.**

 **Espero yo que a ustedes os guste también :'v**

 **¡Abur entonces!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no sería la dueña ni en sueños porque siempre gasto todos mis ahorros en videojuegos, consolas y en ukes (?)

* * *

 **[Reto del Día VI]**

Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos.

[¿Saben qué? Olviden eso, porque viñeta _definitivamente no es_ ㈷1]

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está ubicada en un **Alternative Universe**. Puede contener **lenguaje realmente soez, explícito, obsceno—** como queráis, es la misma vaina—, además de un poco de **OoC.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _ **«Atrás»**_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ino haría todo lo posible para meter a Uchiha Sasuke en la cárcel, con el escabroso, pero placentero deseo de que su cuerpo se pudriera hasta descomponerse dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Se lo prometió a su amiga con fervor y determinación: Yamanaka Ino se vengaría de ese maldito enfermo y asesino de cara bonita, aún si _«ella»_ no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su promesa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Obsessive Thoughts**

* * *

— **S** abes por qué estás aquí _, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?_

Haruno Sakura miró con sus verdes ojos impregnados de profunda tristeza y desolación a la persona frente a ella. Teniendo sus orbes totalmente ensombrecidas por el velo de la angustia al ver al susodicho joven postrado en aquélla cama de hospital, sin poder moverse, ella hizo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romperse en ese mismo instante. Saber la verdadera razón del por qué Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en ese lugar, y no precisamente por estar con heridas de gravedad debido a un fatídico accidente, le rompía el corazón en miles de trozos que, sabía _muy bien_ , él no se tomaría _nunca_ la molestia de reparar.

—Hn. —Él _«emitió»,_ como única respuesta. Aquél escueto sonido gutural y grave que salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta era lo único que Sasuke les daba como respuesta a su interrogatorio. Podría decirse que ya se estaba volviendo de lo más común escucharle gruñir como perro furioso, en vez de recibir una simple afirmativa o negativa decente.

—Podrías... ¿podrías decirme por qué?

La voz de la Haruno tembló ante cada palabra pronunciada. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza contra su pecho la tabla que traía, en donde se encontraba escrita toda la información del paciente en cuestión. No era de sorprender que ella fuese la enfermera del Uchiha, ni siquiera parecía una inexplicable coincidencia; empero, nadie hizo mención de aquella observación, y sus superiores tampoco hicieron mucho amago de oponerse a su petición de cuidar al paciente de la habitación doscientos dos. Para nadie era secreto el afecto que Sakura sentía por aquel peligroso joven de cabellera oscura. Y aunque pareciese poco ético que ella estuviese atendiéndole, en vez de estar operando a otros pacientes en el área que realmente le correspondía, nadie dijo nada al respecto; sabían, después de todo, que la chica era muy terca, y no haría caso a nada que le dijesen contra el Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Ella le llamó una vez más, sin obtener éxito alguno. Al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, ni un solo suspiro salió de los labios del azabache de piel nívea durante un buen rato, logrando que la joven de cabellos rosas pensara _de nuevo_ que no diría absolutamente nada. Se mordió el labio inferior con ímpetu cuando éste empezó a moverse con insistencia, clara señal de que pronto rompería en un profundo y escandaloso llanto donde, además, dejaría salir un sin fin de hipidos; molestos gemidos que seguramente harían cabrear al joven frente a ella y, por ende, la haría sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Por eso, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era intentar tranquilizarse y poner sus emociones bajo control. Respiró hondamente, para luego soltar el aire de golpe a través de su nariz; volvió a intentar comunicarse con él y entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a llamarle por tercera vez.

No obstante, Sasuke se le adelantó, hablando por fin.

—Por querer estar junto a la mujer que deseo, ¿por qué más sería? —La interrumpió, sonriendo con brutal cinismo al expresar aquello.

Sakura enmudeció repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder _. ¿La mujer que deseaba?_ Esas simples, pero mortíferas palabras lograron que, por fin, bajara la cabeza y empezara a sollozar de manera audible. A pesar de que quiso reprimir los sonoros gemidos adoloridos que salían de su garganta, le fue imposible derramar gruesas lágrimas de sus verdes ojos cuando el Uchiha soltó una risa burlona; la misma que le dedicó aquella vez que ella le confesó una vez más el profundo amor que le tenía, pero que él, ya harto de sus estúpidas palabras llenas de melosidad y falsa estima, había rechazado con crueldad.

Aquella acción no sólo hizo lloriquear a Sakura, sino que también hizo enfurecer a la otra persona que se encontraba en esa misma habitación, y que, hasta el momento, se había aguantado de decir algo para evitarle más desánimos a la joven de rosáceos cabellos. Empero, verla romperse por culpa de ese idiota por fin hizo que explotara.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡No me jodas, Sasuke-kun! —Yamanaka Ino vociferó, dando un paso al frente y apretando fuertemente sus puños. Sus celestes ojos miraron con veneno al individuo de negros cabellos; y, si las miradas lapidaran, Sasuke ya estaría a miles de metros bajo tierra. La rubia deseaba con muchísimas ganas golpearle, quitarle esa estúpida mueca de burla y preponderancia que siempre tenía plasmada en el rostro; le importaba _muy_ _poco_ si Sakura le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que no lastimara a su _amado_ —. Tú no la deseabas para nada, _tú sólo estás enfermo de la cabeza_. ¡¿Por qué demonios la tenías que matar?!

—¡Yo no la maté! —gritó Sasuke al instante, alzándose violentamente de la cama, con toda la intención de coger a Ino del cuello para callarla. Mas, afortunadamente, fue retenido por las correas de cuero que le sujetaban las manos a los barrotes que estaban a un lado de la litera, y por la Haruno que, en un acto reflejo, dejó caer la tablilla al piso y se le acercó rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre él, y hacer que volviese a recostarse.

—¡Sasuke-kun, no! —Ella chilló desesperada, sintiendo las cristalinas gotas caer con mayor intensidad—. ¡Por favor, cálmate! —Imploró, mirándole con intensidad, queriendo exponerle _de nuevo_ sus sentimientos; que no estaba solo, y que no quebrantara su cordura y control por las palabras de Ino.

Sin embargo, su mirada fue en vano. Cuando el joven de cabellera negra la miró de pronto con el entrecejo preclaramente fruncido, y con los oscuros ojos que destilaban sólo animadversión y rechazo, Sakura retrocedió de inmediato notablemente asustada. ¿Por qué su querido Sasuke-kun _siempre_ _se resistía_ a su ayuda? No lo entendía _. ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?!_

—¡No me toques! —clamó Uchiha—. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

Respiraba sumamente agitado, realmente estaba muy alterado. ¿Le estaban diciendo que era un jodido asesino? _¡Semejante gilipollez!_ A _«ella»_ nunca la habría tocado contra su voluntad. No iba a negar que _de verdad_ la deseaba como un maldito enfermo; ya lo había dicho, e Ino tenía razón en ello. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto? Pero, lo que también era cierto, es que _jamás_ habría apuntado a ésa mujer con la dichosa arma que, según la estúpida rubia oxigenada y los ineptos investigadores del caso en el que estaba inmiscuido, había usado para acabar con su vida. _¡¿Cómo hacerlo si la ansiaba tanto?!_

—Yo solamente quería hacerla mi mujer —confesó, una vez que su respiración volvía a ser regular, y se dejaba caer torpemente en la mullida cama—. Las jodidas pruebas de mierda mienten.

Entonces, el oficial mayor que estaba a cargo del caso del Uchiha, un tal Namikawa Satoru que, tanto el susodicho como Sakura, pasaron por alto cuando ingresó a la habitación junto con la Yamanaka, habló con voz firme:

—Según el testimonio otorgado por la señorita Yamanaka, aquí presente —señaló mientras la aludida alzaba una mano, y agitaba los dedos de manera divertida. Un gesto _completamente_ contradictorio a su _verdadero_ estado emocional, puesto que, hacía unos minutos, todavía seguía _muy_ cabreada, y las ganas de extirparle la cabeza a Sasuke seguían _muy_ _latentes_ —, y las investigaciones que se han elaborado en correlación al juicio que lo confiere —Continuó, sacando una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos que poseía el gran abrigo que traía puesto. Ese día estaba haciendo un frío inaguantable, a pesar de que el invierno ya estuviese llegando a su fin—, se da por hecho que las pruebas de ADN respecto a los residuos de esperma que estaba sobre el cuerpo de la víctima, er-…

—Era tuyo —La mujer de larga y blonda melena se adelantó a finiquitar el enunciado del policía, sonriendo con descaro—. Acéptalo de una buena vez, Sasuke-kun, _eres un maldito asesino y un asqueroso enfermo_. Ah, y, ¿sabes qué más? —Ino soltó, borrando toda mueca burlona de su rostro, para enseguida bramar con descomunal ira—. Tú sólo la asustabas con tus palabras, con tu presencia. _Ella_ _jamás_ quiso tener algo contigo, y eso te jodía, _¿verdad?_ ¡Por eso la mataste! ¡Porque te fastidiaba que _ella no te ama_ _ra!_

Sin saber cómo, y en qué momento _,_ Sasuke había logrado soltarse del fuerte agarre de las correas que le impedían moverse con total libertad. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mujer de grandes ojos celestes, con toda la intención de callarla de una buena vez, a base de golpes; ésta vez no se iba a contener como había hecho en el pasado, Ino realmente le había cabreado con su estúpida acusación.

Mas, su acto no pudo concretarse ya que, debido a que no pudo prever la presencia de los dos policías al lado de la puerta del cuarto aquél que, de inmediato, se le acercaron, fue tomado con firmeza de las blancas ropas que traía puestas, y lanzado sin delicadeza alguna a la cama; a su vez, fue privado de todo movimiento a causa de la desmesurada resistencia que esos hombres estaban aplicando en sus antebrazos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —La mujer de cabello rosa exclamó angustiada, y dando un paso hacia atrás; la furia del Uchiha la había asustado en demasía.

Ella sabía que su querido Sasuke era un hombre tranquilo, alguien que no se alteraba fácilmente; entonces, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Su repentina y tajante declaración la había descolocado por un momento, pero, _ilusamente_ pensó que sólo había sido un impulso; la gente que se encontraba en el límite de un estado de mucha presión tendía a decir barbaridades, _incoherencias_ que no podían ser probadas ni afirmadas. Los recientes hechos entorno al Uchiha eran razón suficiente para poner nerviosa a una persona, al punto de lograr en ella un desequilibrio, tanto físico como mental; ni siquiera _su_ Sasuke-kun podía librarse de esos efectos tan primitivos de todo ser humano, aún cuando fingiese ser fuerte en el exterior.

Sólo esperaba que fuera algo temporal.

—¡Deja de mentir, maldita zorra! —Rugió Sasuke, moviéndose frenéticamente para librarse de una vez por todas de los brazos de los corpulentos hombres. Aunque su complexión era un poco delgada y sin mucho músculo, el azabache poseía la suficiente fuerza para partirle la cara a esos imbéciles; pero, a pesar de ello, los oficiales se lo estaban poniendo un tanto difícil pues, al final, ellos también estaban teniendo bastante lío en sujetarle.

—¡Que no se te escape, hombre!

—¡Lo dices tan fácil!

—¡No mientas tú, imbécil! —Ino exclamó dando un paso al frente, ignorando la mirada iracunda del Uchiha que no dejaba de retorcerse—. Tus constantes acosos la terminaron traumando, y tus jodidos toqueteos sólo empeoraron las cosas.

Mientras aquellos trataban de evitar, a la vez, que un golpe brusco del moreno les desconcentrara de su labor, él continuó vociferando, totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Yo nunca la toqué, maldita sea! —Bajó la vista, mientras apretaba los puños y murmuraba varias veces, con excesiva rabia contenida en su voz, que nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 _«Pero, eso era lo que quería, más que nada en el mundo»._

—¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Matarla?! —De alguna manera, aquellas palabras Uchiha las había expresado en un tono lo suficientemente audible para todos los presentes en ese cuarto. Y, aunque Ino fue la primera en reaccionar, no de muy buena manera, Sakura fue quien le cuestionó, realmente timorata.

—¿E-eso es cierto, Sasuke-kun?

—No —Totalmente extrañados del repentino actuar tan tranquilo y desganado, nadie dijo ni una palabra más. Por ello, el Uchiha prosiguió—. Yo quería y _ansiaba_ hacer mía, una y otra vez, a _esa mujer._ Yo pretendía besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento; acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo para hacerla estremecer —Enseguida, sus oscuros ojos cobraron un extraño brillo, y la sonrisa que poco a poco se fue formando en su rostro, trastocó los nervios de las dos féminas, y puso en guardia a los oficiales—. Pero, sobre todo, _yo sólo pretendía marcarla_.

La mujer de cabellera dorada frunció el ceño, escéptica de sus vocablos—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿No escuchas? A mí se me antojaba _tanto_ marcarla; pero, no con un simple chupetón, no —exclamó, ladeando la cabeza, mirándola con profunda socarronería—. Ella sería _enteramente mía_ , gracias a mi esperma.

Ante esas palabras tan directas, _tan grotescas,_ Sakura sintió sus ojos verdes a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Atónita, llevó ambas manos a su pecho, y apretó los puños, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? No, Sasuke no pudo haber dicho semejante locura, ¿verdad? No, él no era así. ¡ _Su_ Sasuke-kun no podía pensar de esa manera tan repugnante y nauseabunda! Él... Él _no_ podía estar interesado en otra mujer; no cuando sus vocablos eran tan directos e indecentes.

—Detente... —susurró.

Sasuke sonrió aún más.

—Qué espesa y caliente estaría la semilla que estaba dispuesto a darle sin dudar. Ah, sí, definitivamente, iba a correrme hasta que mi polla quedase totalmente flácida de nuevo.

—Detente... —Alzó un poco más la voz, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocada por sus palabras—. No sigas, por favor.

Sakura jadeó suavemente, mientras juntaba sus piernas de manera disimulada. Repentinamente comenzó a respirar con cierta dificultad, y a sentir que su centro femenino palpitaba un poco, nada más imaginarse la figura masculina frente a ella, desnuda, efectuando los movimientos que estaba enumerando; seguramente sus bragas ya estarían algo húmedas por permitirse llevar al máximo su imaginación, pero no se arrepentía si era el azabache el protagonista, y ella la mujer en discordia.

Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de inmediato separó las extremidades y carraspeó incómoda, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. ¡¿Cómo podía estar excitándose con todo lo que el Uchiha estaba diciendo?! Tan vil y asqueroso, ¿dónde quedaba su profesionalismo y ética? Y, no sólo eso: Sasuke hablaba de hacerle todo eso, _¡pero a otra mujer!_

Fue con eso que cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo patética.

—Eyacularía dentro de ella, hasta llenar su útero por completo, hasta provocar que rebalsara a borbollones con nuestros jugos mezclados; también me vendría en su culo, encima de sus nalgas y parte de su vagina, alternando la penetración para que su orgasmo se combinara con el mío.

— _¿Creampie¹?_ —Uno de los guardias exclamó en voz baja, alzando una ceja; no obstante, su compañero le dedicó una gélida mirada, indicándole sin palabras que se callara—. Olvídalo. —exclamó quedo, y aplicó más fuerza en el agarre.

—Sí, también me correría afuera de su coño, sobre su plano vientre; me jalaría la verga hasta venirme encima de sus suaves y jugosos pechos, sobre todo en los rosados pezones que los coronaban —Prosiguió hablando, sacudiendo los hombros debido al repentino ataque de risa que le había entrado—. ¿Entiendes eso, Ino? La habría dejado preñada fácilmente con mi jodido esperma, luego de regarlo encima de _todo_ su bendito cuerpo.

Apretando los puños, la susodicha bramó, intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba—. Maldito cerdo. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan descaradas?

Uchiha dejó de reír, y contestó, totalmente serio—. ¿Celosa?

—¡Cállate, infeliz! —Con la paciencia rebasando su límite, Yamanaka gritó con el rostro rojo de la cólera. Se acercó velozmente hacia el moreno, extendiendo los brazos, con toda la intención de rasguñarle la cara y quitarle la estúpida sonrisa de venático que estaba poniendo. Estaba exasperada y asqueada ante la mórbida palabrería del azabache; él expresaba con tanto descaro lo que quería hacerle a su amiga, que la molestó en sobremanera que él lo dijera como si no fuera el culpable de la desgracia.

No obstante, antes de llevar a cabo su acción, el oficial a cargo de la interrogación de Uchiha se le adelantó, poniéndose entre ella y el aludido. Ino retrocedió por inercia, y frunció aún más el ceño, molesta por la intervención del mayor.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Es suficiente —exclamó Namikawa, con bastante seriedad. Hizo una señal imperceptible con la cabeza hacia los sujetos que tenían cogido al Uchiha, asintiendo éstos al instante al comprender de inmediato la muda orden. Le llevaron de vuelta hacia la cama, y le esposaron a los barrotes que tenía a los lados; a la vez, volvieron a amarrarle con las correas, sólo por precaución—. Enfermera Haruno, ¿podría ponerle un sedante?

Dando un respingo, Sakura salió de sus cavilaciones y miró rápidamente al agente; las acciones de Sasuke la dejaron totalmente abrumada, por lo que no alcanzó a escuchar del todo lo que le dijo—. Perdón, ¿qué?

—¡Un calmante, Sakura! —gritó Ino, furiosa. A diferencia del oficial, la rubia presentía que la chica de ojos verdes había fingido no escuchar al hombre, por el simple hecho de no perjudicar al azabache.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta por el tono que había empleado su amiga; sin embargo, no dijo nada más, y procedió a aplicar el barbitúrico al Uchiha.

El interrogatorio había terminado por el momento.

* * *

—No sé qué pensar, todo esto es tan difícil.

Haruno exclamó, dejándose caer desganada en la banca del patio trasero del hospital, a un lado de los rosales que decoraban dicho lugar, y enfrente de una pequeña fuente en forma de ángel. Sus ojos, que ahora reflejaban un extraño vacío y congoja, se cerraron lentamente, mientras suspiraba por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Hacía una hora que el sedante había hecho efecto en el organismo de Sasuke-kun y, seguramente, ahora debía estar profundamente dormido, con una expresión tan cándida y serena, que envidiaba a los oficiales que le custodiaron hasta que fue hora de su descanso.

 _«Y le ataron como si fuera un animal»_ , recordó tristemente, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Ella había estado presente cuando ellos le volvieron a asegurar a la cama, porque debía asegurarse que nada se saliese de control. Le había dolido bastante ponerle el tranquilizante al joven, pero, no pudo negarse; perdería su única vía accesible y legal de permanecer al lado de su amado, si no cumplía con su deber como médico.

—Pobre Sasuke-kun... —susurró con voz lastimera, arqueando las cejas al sentir cómo le temblaba la barbilla.

—¿Pobre? ¡¿Pobre?! —La mujer de ojos celestes replicó, situándose frente a la Haruno—. ¡Sakura! Tú... ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por ese cerdo idiota?! —La aludida volteó la cara hacia un lado y fingió no escucharla, provocando que la otra se enfadase aún más—. Escúchame, maldita frentona, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó que ése loco asesinó a _nuestra_ amiga? No puedo creer que, después de lo que hizo, estés de su lado.

Sakura se levantó de golpe del banco—. ¡Sasuke-kun no es un asesino! ¡Esas pruebas mienten! —repitió las mismas palabras del Uchiha, pero sin la necesidad de usar tacos.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Tú misma estuviste ahí, ¡tú lo viste! ¡Deja de defenderlo!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si lo amo tanto? —dijo Sakura, confesando por fin la verdadera y obvia razón por la cual seguía protegiendo al Uchiha. Estas palabras, por supuesto, a Ino no le dieron mucha gracia.

—¡Pero él a ti no! —Contraatacó Ino, frunciendo aún más el ceño—. ¿No te das cuenta? A Sasuke-kun no le importaste nunca, ni un poco; él sólo tenía ojos para-…

—¡Cállate! Sólo dices eso porque tú no lo querías tanto como yo —rugió Sakura ofendida, con la voz quebrada debido al llanto que quería fluir, pero se estaba aguantando de manera increíble—. Yo... Yo sé que él me quiere a su manera, no digas que no es así.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y alzó las manos hacia el cielo, bufando exasperada—. Eres imposible. Tu estúpida obsesión por Sasuke-kun te ha dejado totalmente cegada.

—¡No es obsesión!

—Señoritas —Y, antes de que ambas mujeres pasaran a algo más que simples gritos, el oficial Namikawa hizo acto de presencia, acercándose a ellas a paso calmo—. No hace falta que peleen, así no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo.

Sakura e Ino se miraron fijamente la una a la otra, antes de desviar la cabeza airadas y cruzarse de brazos, obviamente molestas; ninguna dijo nada más, por lo que, fue así como los tres se encontraron sumidos bajo un pesado silencio de lo más incómodo. Satoru se pasó una mano por la cara, suspirando con pesadez, y volteó a ver a la rubia que luchaba por no comerse las uñas y abalanzarse sobre la enfermera del Uchiha.

—Señorita Yamanaka, ¿está completamente segura que es cierto lo que vio ese día?

La aludida de ojos celestes se llevó una mano al pecho, mostrándose notoriamente indignada—. ¿Cómo dice? ¡¿Acaso duda de mi testimonio?! ¡Incluso Sakura estuvo ahí! —señaló con cólera hacia la mujer de cabellos rosados que seguía dándole la espalda; pero que giró levemente el cuello para verla a través del rabillo del ojo, frunciendo los labios—. ¡Y usted! —Le señaló ésta vez a él—. Usted también escuchó las porquerías de ese idiota. ¡Es un bastardo degenerado y enfermo!

El hombre sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a las palabras de la rubia—. Sólo debo acatar a todas las posibilidades, señorita.

Boqueando como un pez, Ino volteó la cara hacia un lado, inflando las mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que se le ha negado una muñeca carísima. _«¿Acatar todas las posibilidades?»_ ¡¿Quién se creía ese sujeto?!

—Él decía estar muy enamorado de _ella_ —emitió, aún sin mirarle, captando la atención del oficial—. Pero, en realidad, sólo era una estúpida _obsesión_ ; un capricho que él tenía. —informó, dándole una fugaz mirada a la Haruno, quien se tensó al sentirse observada y apretó los puños con fuerza.

 _«¡Esa... Cerda!»_

—¿Obsesión?

— _Ella_ nunca le hizo caso —Continuó, haciendo caso omiso a las acciones del hombre, al ponerse a escribir aquella repentina información en la libreta que había mostrado momentos antes—. _Jamás_ aceptó ninguna de sus invitaciones, _ninguna_. Eso, lógicamente, afectó su estúpido ego y comenzó a acosarla, con el único propósito de que ella cediera a sus _«encantos»_ —Simuló hacer unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos, al decir esto último—. Pero, eso nunca pasó.

Yamanaka suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba su zarca mirada hacia el cielo. Desde que aquél fatídico acontecimiento había sucedido hacía unos días, ella no paraba de hacer aquella acción; era como si así supiese, a la perfección, dónde se encontraba una de sus mejores amigas ahora. Y, bueno, tampoco es que lo dudara, después de todo, _ella_ era demasiado buena; una persona realmente pura y amable. Era como un ángel caído del cielo.

 _«Un ángel que ha vuelto a sus territorios»,_ recordó con amargura. Ino se seguía preguntando cómo era posible que todavía existiera ese tipo de gente en la actualidad; en un mundo donde el egoísmo y la violencia estaban a la orden del día. Ese tipo de personas que hacían las cosas de manera desinteresada, sin pedir nada a cambio, en un mundo donde siempre había un costo para todo; donde cada favor, por más mínimo que éste fuese, se cobraba con creces e intereses.

Entonces, inevitablemente sus ojos marinos se cristalizaron y sus cejas se arquearon; pensar en su querida amiga, y el cruel destino que había tenido por una _injusticia_ , la ponía demasiado triste, al punto de hacerla llorar fácilmente. El investigador, al verla en ese estado, suspiró nuevamente y se acercó a ella; colocó una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de la rubia, y la palmeó suavemente, tratando de infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

—Descuide —profirió con voz seria—, el caso de su amiga no quedará impune. Buscaremos todas las pruebas que hagan falta para poder llevar a cabo el caso.

Ino asintió de manera distraída y se apretó los antebrazos con sus bien cuidadas uñas. _¡Por supuesto que no quedaría impune!_ Ése sería el peor error que esos oficiales podrían cometer; sería como una especie de fraude que la rubia, obviamente, no estaría dispuesta a tolerar. Si ellos, por casualidades de la vida, llegaban a fallar en el juicio que se le haría al azabache dentro de dos semanas, ella misma se encargaría de ese asunto. Ino haría todo lo posible, así estuviera fuera de su alcance, para meter a Uchiha Sasuke en la cárcel, con el escabroso, pero placentero deseo de que su cuerpo se pudriera hasta descomponerse dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Se lo prometió a su amiga con fervor y determinación: Yamanaka Ino se vengaría de ese maldito enfermo y asesino de cara bonita, aún si _«ella»_ no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su promesa.

Era tan bondadosa, hasta con el culpable de sus desgracias.

—Por cierto, enfermera Haruno…

El oficial rompió el silencio que había quedado. Una vez que la exuberante rubia se alejara lo suficiente de ellos, el hombre se colocó a un lado de la joven de cabellos exóticos y la habló en voz baja, para así no arriesgarse a que Ino les pudiera escuchar, así estuviese ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y le miró, expectante, notando que su amiga no estaba ahí. ¿En qué momento se había ido?—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

—La próxima vez que usted se atreva a soltar las correas que sujetan los brazos de Uchiha Sasuke a la cama, o se acerque a él con otras intenciones que nada tengan que ver con su profesión —Le dedicó una mirada severa, recalcando su directa e inapelable advertencia con sus ojos negros—, entonces, tendré que pensar que usted actúa en función de cómplice del acusado —exclamó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Y, ése es un delito grave que deberá pagar, de la misma manera que el acusado. Si usted me comprende, sabrá lo que le conviene.

Sakura tragó saliva con pesadez y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la médula. Claro que sabía la condena que le pondrían al azabache, en caso de ser encontrado culpable; y, eso realmente le dolía. No sólo por el hecho de que era su amado quien estaba siendo juzgado, sino también porque ella intuía que él no merecía tal castigo, cuando era completamente inocente. _¡Le estaban culpando de manera injusta!_ Aun así, la Haruno asintió apesadumbrada y bajó la mirada con docilidad, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Sintiendo el nudo de su garganta cada vez más insoportable, sabía que pronto se echaría a llorar; pero, estaba aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas no derramar lágrima alguna, y así no darle razones al oficial de seguir jodiéndola.

 _«¿Cómo supo que ayudé a Sasuke-kun?»_

* * *

Por otro lado, la rubia de coqueto caminar se dirigía hacia la salida de aquél escalofriante y fachoso lugar; los hospitales siempre le traían malos recuerdos, y el olor a fármacos la mareaba. Sin embargo, antes se dijo a sí misma que no podía marcharse todavía, no hasta dejarle bien en claro al Uchiha que sus días en libertad estaban contados; que sería otro desgraciado al que la vida le tenía el peor de los destinos preparados, en consecuencia de sus actos.

Una vez que se plantó justo enfrente de la habitación doscientos dos, se acercó a hurtadillas, como si estuviese a punto de cometer el peor de los delitos, y se asomó con cuidado por la pequeña ventanilla de ésta. Sus ojos se movieron por cada rincón de la habitación, hasta que éstos dieron con la figura del Uchiha, quien se encontraba bien acostado y bien atado a la cama, mientras tenía la oscura mirada puesta en la única ventana del cuarto que le daba un gran panorama del cielo; al parecer, el analgésico no había hecho mucho efecto en él, puesto que se encontraba muy despierto y atento del pájaro que se había posado cerca del marco de la misma. No era médico, pero sabía que, seguramente, Sakura tenía que ver en eso.

Algo molesta, se quedó absorta en esa imagen; pudo notar en esos momentos cómo Sasuke poseía un semblante apacible, que ya nada tenía que ver con la faceta de psicópata que había tenido hacía unos minutos. Además de eso, Ino pudo notar unos moretones en los pálidos brazos que no habían sido tratados aún; seguramente habían sido a causa del forcejeo que tuvo con los oficiales que, en esos instantes, a lo mejor seguían tomando su almuerzo.

En un acto inconsciente, se abrazó a sí misma y se acarició sus brazos, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda de éstos; ella pensó que, con esa imagen de maltratado que el Uchiha daba, de alguna manera, le hacía sentir levemente incómoda. Él parecía exudar resignación ante su situación; era como si la idea de dejar aquél lugar no estuviese en sus planes. Como si supiera, con toda certeza, que merecía estar ahí, y no en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Entonces, de pronto él giró la cabeza y la vio con su penetrante mirada.

Lejos de amedrentarse, en ese justo instante, y en un acto reflejo, la rubia se sacó lentamente el móvil que traía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de Sasuke; desbloqueó la pantalla pasando el dedo por ésta, en una especie de patrón, y tecleó un número que se sabía de memoria. Se llevó el artefacto a su oreja derecha, escuchando con cierta impaciencia cómo el sonido de marcado pitaba tres veces; hasta que, antes de que la contestadora fuera quien le atendiera, por fin se escuchó la voz que quería, al otro lado.

Sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, sin siquiera poder pestañear, notó cómo él empezaba a fruncir su entrecejo al verla todavía frente a su habitación; seguro se estaba empezando a cabrear, sólo porque le estaba mirando tan fijamente. Fue por eso que, sin poder resistirse a la _morbosa_ idea de joder el juicio del Uchiha, Ino saludó efusivamente a la persona al otro lado de la línea; diciendo su nombre lentamente, sílaba por sílaba, luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, guiñándole un ojo al azabache, divertida.

Tan sólo eso bastó para provocar aquella reacción que tanto le gustaba obtener del orgulloso e impúdico Uchiha Sasuke.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sus dientes se apretaron y resonaron al chocar; una vena se marcó de manera notoria en su cuello, y el ceño levemente fruncido, ahora estaba más que perceptible. De inmediato, empezó a mover con insistencia su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos, para así poder soltarse del fuerte encierro en el que estaba inmiscuido; pero, claro, fallando estrepitosamente por el refuerzo que habían puesto en el agarre. Ino, por otro lado, sólo sonrió juguetona por el espectáculo que estaba presenciando; era más que evidente que ya no había muestras del cabreo que tuvo instantes antes, cuando él comenzó con sus obscenidades.

Continuó hablando a través del móvil, posando una mano en la ventanilla de la puerta—: Misión cumplida —Permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, escuchando atenta a la otra persona, quien interrogaba a qué se refería con sus vocablos. La rubia se emocionó al agregar, mofándose de paso del hombre que estaba a nada de empezar a sacar fuego por los ojos, sacándole la lengua—: Uchiha Sasuke está en el hospital del que te hablé; pero, descuida, le tienen amarrado como el loco que es.

Sin poder aguantarse más, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al Uchiha, y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—Muy pronto, Sasuke-kun estará pudriéndose en la cárcel por haberte... _«Asesinado»._ —Se rió con fuerza cuando decidió no pasar más tiempo en aquél desagradable lugar, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Escuchando a lo lejos cómo era regañada por los médicos que merodeaban los pasillos, por hacer tal escándalo, les ignoró sin más; en esos momentos, no parecía importarle mucho realmente lo que dijeran de ella. Sin embargo, consideró que fuese una suerte que éstos no le tomasen mucha importancia, y la dejasen ir con una rápida reprimenda; además, se sintió internamente más aliviada de que no hubiese nadie de importancia alrededor. Ni Sakura, ni el oficial Namikawa; ni siquiera los oficiales a cargo del azabache que, ahora, seguramente estaría gritando como poseso un sinfín de maldiciones a su persona. Seguramente, la habrían tachado de loca, y la joven de cabellos rosas se habría aprovechado de burlarse de ella.

Pero, después de todo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo por querer proteger a su amiga de un bastardo obsesionado, ¿verdad? Yamanaka Ino sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto para contrarrestar el trauma que Uchiha Sasuke dejó en su amiga, a causa de su mórbida _obsesión_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** no sé si lo sepan, pero eso significa, en la pornografía, una práctica sexual consistente en la eyaculación en el interior de la vagina o el ano, para luego retirar el pene y observar cómo el semen es expulsado.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ok, yo... No sé qué decir de ésto. En serio que no :v Dándole una rápida revisada, he agregado más detalles en la narración, así como un lenguaje más obsceno que, si soy sincera, adoro escribir XD Al principio tenía la idea de hacer todo un longfic con ésta temática (crimen, drama, psicópatas everywhere); pero, luego dije... Nah XD**

 **En fin, debo ir a trabajar en el siguiente reto, y a ver si cumplo con lo que piden :'v**

 **¡Deséenme buena suerte!**

 **¿Os gustó este? ¿Sí? ¿No? Ya sabéis cómo lo podéis decir :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
